A Friendly Light
by Usami
Summary: Bakura feels that he is wandering through nothing but darkness. Can someone help him find the light, before it's too late?


**A Friendly Light**

Bakura sat at his desk, resting his chin on his knuckles. Looking out the window, he watched as droplets of rain descended onto the ground. Behind him, he heard as Jounouchi and Anzu were dueling. . . again. . . and Jounouchi boasting about how much better he had become. It had been a few days after the Duelist Kingdom and they had returned to school. It wasn't easy for Bakura to catch up, since he was still new and he had missed a few days already.

Looking down at the desk, he fingered some of the letters he had found in his locker. On each letter, there were heart stickers, or drawing of hearts, or something like that. He combed his fingers through his snow-white hair.

He heard the scraping of a chair as Yugi pulled one up and sat down next to him. "Hey Bakura," the small boy said cheerfully.

"Hi," he replied, not much enthusiasm behind the greeting.

Yugi tilted his head to the side, then looked down at the desk, picking up one of the letters. "Another one?" he asked. "I wish I was as popular with the girls as you are."

Bakura nodded absentmindedly. Sighing, the young teen replaced the envelope on the desk. "What's wrong, Bakura? Something bothering you?"

"Not really," he lied, though he knew there was something bothering him. If only he knew what.

"Are you sure? Missing any friends back in England?"

"I. . . didn't really have any friends in London."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Bakura looked at the clock of the classroom, not really caring about what time it was. "I talked with a few people, but you wouldn't really call them my friends. They were just classmates."

Yugi looked at his friend, his brown eyes seemed far away. He felt sad for Bakura. Bakura seemed to keep distance from everyone.

The ringing of the lunch bell cut through the chatter among the students. They returned to their desks, pulling out the materials needed for their next class. Bakura opened his bag and pulled out a book, a faint glittering captured his eye. The Millennium Ring rested against one of his books, reflecting light off its surface. A sigh escaped him as he remembered it, about his Yami. Even if Yugi's Yami had defeated him, he had returned, wanting the seven Sennen Items as much as ever.

He zipped the bag closed, closing away the thoughts of the ring as well.

* * *

Bakura let the warm water run over his hands. He wasn't really thinking about anything, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the classroom. Maybe he could just stay in the bathroom for a while. Shutting the water off, he shook any excess water and reached for a paper towel to dry his hands.

He felt someone staring at him, and looked up in the mirror to see some guy standing there, leaning against the stalls. It was one of the many freshmen bullies, but at the moment the teen wasn't sure which one. They were all the same to him.

Throwing the now damp paper towel away, he proceeded out the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look behind him, he knew who it was.

"Hey Bakura," the bully said in a harsh tone, "how have ya been?"

Bakura didn't answer.

"Whassa matter? Don't wanna talk to me?"

Again, the bully received no answer. Angered, the bully spun the teen around, his fist connecting with Bakura's stomach. The snow-haired boy doubled over in pain, biting his lip to prevent any sound from coming out. Grabbing his long hair, the bully pulled him up, staring coldly into the teen's brown eyes.

"That's what you get for being so rude, Bakura. So how much money you got?"

"I. . . I don't have any right now," the weaker teen rasped.

"Really? That's too bad." Bakura gasped as he felt another blow to his abdomen. The bully was about to strike again, but the white-haired boy cried out something.

"What was that?" the bigger teen asked, showing some interest.

"I. . . have some. . . in my backpack."

"Really? How much?"

"I. . . don't know. You can have it all."

"Really? How generous of you." He tossed Bakura to the side, the weaker boy hitting the ground. "Meet me here after school, and you can give me the money then."

The bully began to walk out, when he stopped and turned around, looking down at Bakura. "Don't forget. . . or else," he added, holding up a fist. Then, the door closed behind him.

Coughing, Bakura struggled to stand. Using the sink for support, he slowly got to his feet. His hand slipped, and he fell to the ground again. He just wanted to lie there, never moving, curled up on the floor. Just to stay there.

But he knew he had been gone for a while, and that a teacher might send someone to get him. He didn't want anyone to find him like that. Getting up, he rubbed his sore midriff, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

'I suppose I should be used to it by now,' he thought to himself. 'It's not that different than when I was in London. It's all the same. So why is it bothering me still?'

His breathing evened out, and the pain wasn't as strong as before. Bakura decided to go now, before the teacher could send someone for him. He passed the mirror, not wanting to see his reflection. The reflection of a worthless person, who no one cared about. He didn't want to see himself.

* * *

"I say we go to arcade now," Jounouchi said, stuffing some books in his bag.

"Don't you think we should do our homework first?" Anzu asked.

"Why? Can't we do it later?"

"Isn't it always later with you?" Honda asked, elbowing his friend teasingly. Jounouchi just stuck out his tongue.

"I think going to the arcade is a good idea," Yugi said.

"See? Yugi agrees with me," the sandy-haired teen said smugly.

"But there's a difference between you and Yugi, Jounouchi," the auburn girl said. "His grades aren't suffering at all. Yours, on the other hand. . ."

"Hey, hey." He held up a hand to silence her. "Drop it. I'm improving."

"Yeah," the brown haired boy said, ". . . very slowly." Jounouchi glared at him.

"Least I'm improving, unlike someone, Honda." His friend hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"So the arcade it is then," Yugi said. The others nodded. That was when the smaller boy caught sight of Bakura, who wasn't really listening to their conversation. "How about you, Bakura?"

The white-haired teen snapped out of his trance. "What?" he asked. "Oh. Um. . . you guys go on. I have to use the restroom."

"S'okay," Jounouchi said. "We can wait for ya."

"No," he answered, somewhat panicky. He inhaled, then added, "I have somewhere else to be, too. You guys go ahead, and I'll meet up with you there."

They looked at him, blinking. Then, shrugging, Jounouchi said, "Fine. Let's go, you guys." And he left, followed by Honda and Anzu. Yugi lingered there for a moment, looking at his snow-haired friend, then turned to follow the others.

Bakura watched them go, then turned the other direction towards the bathroom. His hand slipped into his pocket, feeling the bills he had. He wasn't sure how much he had, but he didn't care. As long as it got that bully off his back.

Entering the restroom, he saw the bully standing in front of the mirror, combing back his greasy, black hair. Upon seeing him, the bully's cruel, green eyes lighted up with a creepy gleam.

"Ah, Bakura," he said in his sardonic tone, watching Bakura through the mirror, "glad you decided to show up." He turned around, facing the snow-haired teen. "Didja bring the money?"

Bakura pulled his hand out from his pocket, displaying the bills he had. The bully snatched it from him greedily, counting it.

"Not bad," he said, placing the money in his own pocket. "That'll do for now."

The snow-haired boy looked up. "What?" he asked.

"That's right. For now. How much do you think you'll bring tomorrow?"

"I. . . I don't. . . know. . ."

"Well, just make sure you have some."

"I don't know if I can. . ." He was cut off when the bully wrapped a hand around his neck, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"I wasn't asking, Bakura," he hissed. "Bring some money tomorrow, and meet me here before school, bright and early, understand?"

He couldn't say anything. Gasping for air, he could only nod.

The bully smiled spitefully. "Good." He punched Bakura hard in the stomach, causing him to cry out. The white-haired boy fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. The bully simply laughed.

"Remember to be here, before school starts, and to bring some money with you." Bakura heard the door swing open, then a click as it closed.

Panting, Bakura got up, rubbing the back of his neck. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out of the bathroom, away from the school, on his way home. 'I know I told the others that I would meet them at the arcade,' he thought, 'but I don't feel like going there anymore. They won't notice that I'm not there, anyway. Why would they care?'

He reached his mansion home, heading towards the kitchen. Taking a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with water. He gulped it all down, then placed the glass in the sink. On the counter, he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up, reading a note written in his mother's handwriting.

_ Dear Bakura,_

_ I'll be working late again tonight. Hope you don't mind. I can't do anything about it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mother_

'Yeah right,' he thought, throwing the note away. 'You won't see me tomorrow, either, because you'll already be at work. That's the way it always is. It's always the same.'

Bakura headed up to his room, locking the door. Sitting on the bed, he felt it move underneath him, ripples spreading outwards. He lay on the bed, looking up at the blank ceiling.

There was a flash of light, and Bakura sat up to see his Yami standing before him, arms folded across his chest, a scowl on his face.

Sighing, Bakura lay back down. "Go away," he said wearily. He rolled on his side. "I'm not in the mood right now. I've had a bad day, and I know you're not here to make me feel any better about it."

"You're pathetic," his Yami said harshly. Bakura flinched involuntarily. "You're so weak and helpless, and you wonder why you're beaten up all the time."

Bakura didn't answer. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to be there. He shut his eyes, wishing he could shut out his dark side's words also.

"If you were just a bit stronger, then maybe you'd be left alone. But bullies find you an easy target because you don't fight back. They know you're scared. And what do you do? You give in. You let them hurt you, you give them your money. That won't make them go away. That would just make them come again, knowing that you'll fold."

Bakura bit his bottom lip. His Yami scoffed.

"You're nothing," he said. "You'll never amount to anything. For the rest of your life, you're destined to be a mat for everyone to step on." Radiance filled the room, and Bakura watched as the dark spirit disappeared, leaving him alone in his room.

'He's right,' Bakura thought, staring at the wall. 'Everyone knows it. I'm nothing. I have nothing. No matter what, my life will be filled with nothing but pain and disappointment. Who would care? Yami certainly doesn't, my parents aren't around to care, and no one at school would care. I'm alone.'

Tears stained the white sheets. 'What's the point anymore? Why do I even try? I have nothing here.'

'So what now?'

* * *

Bakura walked down the familiar corridor at school. His feet continued, as if automatically. This was routine for him.

He entered the restroom, greeted by the bully waiting for him. "Ah, Bakura," he said. "Glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Bakura didn't say anything.

"So, do ya have something for me, or doncha?"

Placing his knapsack on the ground, he unzipped a pocket and pulled out some money. He handed it to the bully, who snatched it from him. He counted it.

"This won't do," he said, shaking his head. "This isn't as much as yesterday."

"It's all I have now," the snow-haired teen said meekly.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure a rich boy like you should be able to give me more than this."

He zipped his bag, standing up. "I'm sorry, but I don't have anymore."

The bully grabbed Bakura's shirt front, green staring at brown. Bakura eyes wandered, trying to avoid the bully's stare.

"Listen, Bakura, you better. . ." He was interrupted by the doorknob clicking, and the slow creaking as the door opened. He let go of the snow-haired teen's shirt. Yugi walked in, oblivious to what had happened two seconds before his appearance.

"Oh, Bakura," he said, walking up to his white-haired friend. "Where were you yesterday? We waited for you at the arcade, but you never showed up."

"Uh. . ." He wasn't sure what to say.

"Get out, Mutou," the bully said suddenly, startling both of them. "Unless you need the bathroom, you have no reason to be here."

"I heard voices in here, so I thought I should see what's going on."

"Nothing going on. Just business."

Yugi glanced up at his friend, who looked down at the tile floor, away from his questioning eyes. "Bakura?" the young boy asked.

"It's nothing, Yugi. Really." But Bakura could clearly see that the smaller teen didn't believe him.

"That's right. So if ya know what's good for ya, Mutou, you'd get out now." Yugi looked up at the bully.

"If nothing is happening here, then why should I get out?" he asked.

"'Cause if ya don't, something is gonna happen, get it?"

"Please," Bakura said to the bully, "just leave him out of this."

The bully turned to look at him. "Why, Bakura? You asking for more of what happened yesterday?"

Yugi looked back at his friend. "Yesterday?"

Bakura didn't say anything. He looked away.

The bully nodded. "That's what I thought." He chuckled, grabbing his bag. "Thanks for the money, Bakura," he added, leaving the restroom. The door clicked, and the two boys were left alone.

The snow-haired teen leaned against the wall. He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"What happened yesterday?" Yugi inquired.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. What happened?"

"He. . . was just giving me a hard time, that's all. Really."

"What did he do? Did he threaten you?"

". . . Yeah. . ."

"But there was more to that, wasn't there?" His friend's silence confirmed it. "How bad?"

"How bad what?"

"The damage. How bad was it?"

Bakura simply rubbed his abdomen, remembering the pain he felt in that one blow. Not from the blow itself, but from something else. A different kind of pain. He sighed.

"Yugi," the teen said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going home. Do you think you could tell my teachers? Just tell them I wasn't feeling well."

Yugi looked in Bakura's brown eyes, which seemed so removed and far off. "Sure," the younger replied.

Without looking back, the snow-haired teen walked away. He left the restroom, then proceeded off campus. He was vaguely aware of anything as he walked home.

His dark spirit's words began to echo in his head. "You're pathetic," he had said. "You're weak and helpless. . ."

'I am,' Bakura thought. 'I am weak and helpless. And no one cares what happens to me. No one. No one really knows me, who I am, or what I'm like. They just assume everything about me. No one cares. And why should they? I have no reason to be here. The only reason I exist is for people to take things from me, or to feel sorry from me. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it all.'

Reaching his house, he entered his room, dropping his backpack on the ground. Lying stomach down on his bed, he stared at nothing. 'Nothing but darkness,' he thought. 'I have nothing in my life but darkness. Pain, unhappiness, darkness.' He felt lost, alone. The path he was walking down was leading him nowhere, with no one to help him. Nothing.

A shiver ran through his spine, causing him to wince. He sat up on his bed, looking at his nightstand. After a while, he opened a drawer and pulled out another artifact his father had given to him. He studied the ivory-white handle, watching it glisten in the light. Pulling the blade from its sheath, he looked at his reflection. Brown eyes glared at him, telling him what to do.

Replacing the knife in its casing, he changed out of his school uniform, pulling the green polo shirt. Grabbing his jeans, he slipped them on. The knife called out to him, reminding him of what he wanted to do. It lingered in his thoughts, wrenching at his heart, cutting through his soul.

'Should I?' he wondered. 'It would certainly help me. And no one would really notice if I were gone. Maybe. . . I don't know. I'm not sure what to do anymore.'

Unknowingly to him, in his backpack, the Sennen Ring glowed dimly.

* * *

Yugi listened to the rhythmic pattern of the rain hitting his window. Tapping his pencil on the book, he finally thought of something and jotted it down. Rubbing his head, he erased it, blowing away the shavings. 'This is hard,' he thought, rewriting it down. 'Why do they have to give us so much homework on the weekends?' He laughed softly, thinking of how much he sounded like his friend Jounouchi. 'He's been rubbing off on me. I should be careful now.'

A flash of lightning brightened the dark environment outside, for a second. Then the darkness reigned again. Soon after, thunder rumbled throughout the streets.

The young teen heard the door creak as it slowly opened. "Yugi?" Sugoroku said. "There's a friend here to see you."

He turned around in his chair. "A friend?" he asked.

His grandfather nodded. "Yes. I'd say he walked all the way here."

'Who would be so crazy to walk in this storm?' Yugi wondered to himself. "Could you send him up, please?" The old man nodded, and the door clicked behind him.

The small child returned to his assignment, chewing the eraser off his pencil. He stopped, looking at the damage. 'Honda's been rubbing off on me, too.' He shook his head, a smile on his face. 'I really have to be careful now.'

The door creaked open again, this time much faster than before. He turned around, blinking in confusion.

"Bakura?" he questioned, standing up. The figure looked up at him, strands of white falling into his brown eyes. But the young boy noticed something different about his eyes. They were a little colder than normal, narrower. Though wet from the rain, the snow hair was messier than usual. He was. . . different. There was something about him that made Yugi uneasy. Suddenly, he knew why.

"You're. . . Bakura's Yami, aren't you?" The figure nodded.

A flash filled the room, and Yugi saw his own Yami standing in front of him, in between him and Bakura's dark side. "What do you want?" Yami asked angrily. He couldn't forget what happened last time they met. No one could.

But Yami Bakura hissed through his teeth. "Don't jump to conclusions," he snapped. "I'm not here for the Millennium Puzzle. . . today."

Yami relaxed, but only a little. Yugi could tell, though, that his dark side didn't really believe the spirit of the ring. "Really? So what are you here for?"

"I. . . need your. . ." He mumbled a word, but neither Yugi nor Yami could understand him.

"Our what?" Yugi asked. "Our help?" Yami Bakura growled, but nodded.

"What in the world would you possibly need our help for?" Yami asked, obviously not too fond to help him.

"Bakura's missing," Yami Bakura said.

"Missing?" they both echoed.

"He left a few hours ago, before the storm started."

"Is that what you want us to help you with?" Yugi asked. "To help you find him?"

Bakura's dark spirit shook his head. "That's not it. Even though he didn't bring the Millennium Ring with him, I still know where he is."

"Then what do you need our help for?" Yami asked.

"I didn't say I needed your help," Yami Bakura retorted at Yami. He pointed to his young light. "I only need his help."

"For what?"

"Even though I know where he is, I need help talking to him."

Yugi tilted his head. "Talking to him? What for?"

Yami Bakura looked down. "He hasn't been feeling. . . himself, lately."

Yugi nodded, understanding what he was saying. "So what's he doing now?

The dark spirit shook his head. "I don't know. I'm afraid of what he might do, though. I need you to talk some sense into him."

Yami didn't understand. "What do you mean, 'what he might do'?"

"Where is he now?" Yugi asked, knowing what Yami Bakura was talking about.

"He's in the park. I can lead you to exactly where he is."

"Why should we trust you?" Yami asked, taking a step towards Yami Bakura. Yugi grabbed his dark spirit's sleeve.

"There's no time for that now," the young teen said. "We have to find Bakura, now."

"Hikari, what's going on?"

"I can't explain it now. We have to go." Yami nodded, and a glow engulfed him. Yugi watched as his guiding spirit disappeared into the Sennen Puzzle. As it subsided, Yugi grabbed a raincoat from his closet and pulled it on. Then he followed Yami Bakura downstairs, the bell ringing as it opened.

"Yugi?" Sugoroku called out, peeking into the counter area as Yugi was about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Um. . ." Yugi couldn't tell his grandfather what was really going on. Not now. "I have something to take care of. That's all."

"And it can't wait until the storm is over?"

"Not really. Don't worry, I'll be careful." And he ran out the door.

He ran behind Yami Bakura, trying not to slip on the wet concrete. 'Hold on, Bakura,' he thought. 'Don't do anything stupid.'

* * *

The wind howled around him, blowing his damp, white locks in front of his face. Leaves were tossed around, reflecting how he felt. The darkness around him reminded him of where he was heading, unless he could finish it all. He felt the dagger in his hand. Pulling it out, he looked at the edge of the blade. Putting the case in his pocket, he fingered the sharp rim of the knife.

He needed to end it now. So why didn't he? What stopped him?

Lightning flashed throughout the park. Thunder quickly followed, causing the Earth to tremble. He was vaguely aware of the rain that continued to fall, soaking him thoroughly. All he was aware of was the knife he held in his hands, and the cliff under him. He was hoping that if he stabbed himself, he would fall forward, into the canyon below, and he would die quickly.

"Bakura!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning around, he saw Yugi and his Yami coming towards him.

Yugi stopped suddenly, grabbing Yami Bakura's arm to get him to do the same. He knew that if they got too close, Bakura might threaten to jump. He wasn't sure how high it was, but Bakura would.

"Bakura!" Yugi said. "What are you doing?"

The snow-haired teen turned his back on them. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Bakura, you can't do this!"

"Why not?" he snapped, using a tone that even he hadn't heard come from his mouth before. "What difference would it make?"

"It would make such a big difference. You can't just end your life. Think of what you would be missing."

He scoffed. "What I'd be missing? Like what? Pain? Disappointment? I have nothing to look forward in my life."

Yugi shook his head. "You're wrong."

He spun back around, brown meeting violet. "What would you know?"

"More than you would imagine. Bakura, I used to feel the same way as you do."

"You wouldn't. You have no idea how I feel. You have friends, close friends. So many people who care about you, so many people to protect you. While I. . ." Bakura added, looking at his dark spirit, "have no one. I'm alone."

"How can you say that you're alone? Especially with all the girls at school who leave those notes in your locker. Any guy would love to be you."

"Those girls don't know one thing about me. They only like me for my looks, or how much money I have."

"But how would you know that, Bakura? You've never talked to them."

Bakura stopped, upon realizing that. But he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. No one would notice if I were gone, anyway."

"So many people would notice if you were gone. And they would all care, too."

"No they wouldn't. No one cares. My parents don't care, no one at school would care. I have nothing. I have nothing in my life except an endless darkness. I should just end it all now."

"Bakura. . ."

"No. I don't care what you say. You have no idea how I feel. How can you? People care about you. Your friends, your grandfather, your Yami."

"But people care about you, too," Yugi said. "You should know how lucky you are to have your parents, to know them. They love you, it's just that they can't be around to show it. And so many people want to get to know you, but you keep to yourself. You can't make friends that way.

"There are certain things in your life that you won't be able to change, Bakura. Your parents always working, bullies picking on you. But the thing you can control is how you respond to that. If you want something done in your life, you have to be the one to change it. You can't just give up too soon."

The snow-haired teen looked at the small boy in front of him. Was Yugi right? Was he giving up too soon?

"You're also wrong about something else," Yami Bakura said suddenly. Bakura slightly jumped. He had forgotten his spirit was there. "There is no such thing as an endless darkness.

"You should know that there is no darkness without light. Things in your life now may be hard for you, but they'll get better. You have to find your own light."

That was the first time he had heard his Yami talk to him that way. His voice was so much more gentle than usual.

He turned around again, his back facing them once again. "What if I can't find my light?" he asked softly.

"Then we'll help you," Yugi replied. "Please, Bakura, let's go."

The snow-haired teen felt the hesitation within. He looked at the knife, the temptation still crying out to him, though weaker than before.

"Hikari," Yami Bakura said, "please."

The dagger fell from his hand. It landed in the damp grass next to him, as he fell to his knees. Yugi walked up to him, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm so tired of it," he said. "All the pain and frustration."

"Everyone gets tired of it," Yugi said. "But the important thing is how they handle it. You can't give up hope so easily, Bakura."

He nodded. Yami Bakura walked up to him also, handing him the ring. He took it from the spirit, as it began to glow. He watched his Yami fade into the Sennen item. Then it was dark once more.

"It's just so hard. It's so hard to hang on to hope when so many bad things happen to you."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his friend, embracing him. "I know it's hard. But good things happen, too. You just have to find them. Don't worry Bakura. We're all here for you."

Startled at first, Bakura then returned the action. "I know. Thank you."

* * *

Yugi placed his books in his bag when he felt someone standing in front of his desk. Looking up, he was greeted by a friendly smile. "Hey," Bakura said.

"Hey, Bakura," he replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to thank you for what you did last week."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding? It was a very big deal. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake ever."

"I was just trying to help." Bakura nodded as the others made their way over to Yugi's desk.

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing," they both replied. It was their secret.

"All right," Jounouchi said, raising an eyebrow. Then, shrugging it off, he added, "So, who's up for going to the arcade?"

"You like going there, don't you?" Honda asked.

"They put in a new game. I gotta check it out."

"Sounds like fun," Yugi agreed. He looked at the snow-haired teen. "You wanna come with us?"

"I can't," he replied.

Yugi tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Well. . ." he began, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Bakura!" They looked behind them to see a girl, around their age, heading towards them. Her brown hair was streaked with gold, pulled back in a ponytail near the top of her head. Her red eyes sparkled as she reached them.

"Bakura," she said, grabbing his hand, "we better hurry. My brother's here to take us to the movies."

"Right," he said. He turned to his stunned friends. "You guys, this is Hikari Hoshi. Hoshi, these are my friends, Mutou Yugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, and Mazaki Anzu."

"Hi," they all said, still stunned.

"Nice to meet you all," she replied. Then she turned back to Bakura. "You better hurry, or we'll miss the movie. I'll be waiting for you in my brother's car."

"Okay." They watched as she walked away, before the others got over their shock.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking up at him. "Was that. . .?"

A crimson strip spread over Bakura's nose and cheeks. "Yeah," he replied, holding up a letter with his name on it. The envelope was decorated with hearts on it.

"Are you two going to the movies?" Jounouchi asked, doubting his hearing. "Like on a. . .?"

Bakura shrugged. "I guess you could call it that," he said, walking off. "I'll see you guys later."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. 'Good for you, Bakura,' he thought. 'It looks like you'll find your light after all.'

**The End**


End file.
